


Maid of Asgard

by xHonestSecretsx



Category: Marvel (Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Abuse of Authority, Angst, Asgard, Asgardian Loki, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Banished Thor, Concubine, Dwarf/Elf Relationship(s), Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Forced, Forced Bonding, Forced Marriage, Forced Relationship, Friendship, Hurt, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Jealous Loki, Jealousy, King Loki, Lemon, Light Bondage, Magic, Maids, One-Sided Relationship, Prince Loki, Princes & Princesses, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Interactive, Reader/Thor Friendship, Royalty, Teasing, Thor Is Not Stupid, Warning: Loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7831741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHonestSecretsx/pseuds/xHonestSecretsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since you could remember, you had been Thor's maid. It wasn't a terrible position to be in. In the years to follow, you and he had even stricken up a friendship. However, when Thor is exiled... you find yourself a maid of Loki by his own command.</p><p>Thor/Reader is friendship based! On hiatus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not entirely sure how far I'm going to take this. I'll probably allow myself to take it as it comes and see where I go from there. Length of chapters will range chapter to chapter. Thor/Reader is more a friendship at this point. 
> 
> I do not own you nor Loki and associated characters.

You had been Thor’s maid since you were a child. The Queen Frigga had quite the habit of finding servants in orphanages to bring them to work within the castle. It was… well, better than the orphanage. Clothes to wear, more food to eat and to actually feel like you belonged was a wonder in its own. There was a chance to marry and you had even learned to read over the years of servantude. Frigga never wanted to take the hope away from a child that they might become adopted but she also had to face reality. Said chances were slim, abuse was high and oh how she loved her once orphan children.

As a light elf, your cheery demeanor had warmed Frigga when she strode into the orphanage that day. Even in tatters you found the best in everything. That day, it was a sewn doll that she you had made. At once, she had placed you with Thor. Though she always took care to insure that you cared for Loki as well. They were her boys after all and she couldn’t neglect one for the other. Over the years you become rather accustomed to the brutish nature of the older god. You thought that he had good intentions even if he was a little selfish and a lot of arrogant. By comparison, you weren’t so sure about Loki. He had always been incredibly mischevious. As a child you could recall the mean tricks that he played on you like causing you to flip Thor’s breakfast trays or catch your hair in the door. It was easier to always have one eye open than allow him to embarass you in front of Frigga. Or worse, Odin. To your greatest fortune Frigga had always had an open eye to Loki’s tricks. As you grew, you came to understand he just had a knack for embarrassing you!

However… things have changed. Since Thor was banished, Loki had placed you as being his own maid. It didn’t make sense to you. After all the teasing, you were sure Loki might place you with Lady Frigga. You had no such luck. Frigga had assured you that this was better after all. After Thor’s banishment, she thought he might need a little someone that was familiar outside of the family. It still felt wrong to exchange the long, red silken dress for Loki’s own deep green ones. Thor never gave a mind to what you wanted to wear. In fact he was quite comfortable ordering the making of dresses as you were his dearest maid. He might say friend as well.

With Loki however, you couldn’t help but to notice the form fitting gowns you had been ordered to wear. They were embroidered in gold trimmings, flowy but thin. Most had no sleeves to speak of. For you, it was uncomfortable to wear these gowns but you reasoned that Loki perhaps liked his maids in a certain manner. You had to behave grateful for the golden bangles. The collar of gold he had given you almost felt like a marking more than a blessing. 

It was a tense air when you slid into the King’s chambers that morning. Loki had been behaving more and more… out of sorts lately. You weren’t sure if it was the changes in his family life or if he was really drowning in power like you feared. Quietly, you made your way to the curtains. As you drew them apart, the light of the sun tickled Loki’s pale features. He always looked handsome under the fresh morning sun. His long hair splayed across the across plush white pillows while he himself was wrapped in a deep green blanket with fresh white sheets having been pushed to the side. You tied the white canopy curtains back to their rightful place against black frame of the bed. It felt almost impossible to shake the king awake. “M’lord…? It’s time to wake up.” You called for what felt like the fifth time. Again nothing. 

Perhaps it was foolish to lurch over the sleeping king but you moved onto the bed nonetheless to give the King’s shoulder a soft shake. Much to your surprise, you found your wrist within his grip. His grip was strong. “Would you call Thor by such a name, dove?” His voice was low, tightening his hold on you. You had never called Loki by a name before. You knew what he was getting at. It was within the safety of being with Thor and him alike. Somehow things seemed much safer with the proud Thor by your side. Without Thor you had to mind your manners more than you already did. 

You were frozen. Shell-shocked by such a question, it was all you could do to give him a rather dumbfounded look. Loki suddenly shifted up, using one hand to press himself against the swell of your breasts. It was instinctual to try and back away to no avail. Loki pulled your wrist down sharply causing you to fall against his chest. “Would you?!” He bellowed this time. Calm, collected Loki was a far cry from whoever had taken his place in bed this time. You could remember the small child that learned magics from Frigga, the boy who caused your tray of food to flip on your chest and the boy that never approved of any shade other than green to be matched with his attire. The need to stand out… this doppelganger was not him.

“No! No, no!” You finally answered. His nails dug into your skin to draw blood. “I wouldn’t,” You whispered gently. Less than gently Loki tossed you over onto your back upon the bed. He took what he thought was his rightful place as King between your silky thighs, pushing and pulling at the slit of your dress. “Then why call me?” A most vile grin slid up his lips. His pale hand sliding up your silky legs up to your hip where he pinned you in place with his palm. He rubbed his fingers over your simple black panties, massaging down between your lips with a hum. 

“No no no, please stop Loki!” You screamed. Your voice felt hoarse, flashes of all the moments you spent with the younger prince flashing through your mind. “Ah there it is! Loki… how many times did you call me by name in his presence?” Your breath hitched sharply. You never wanted to seriously hurt him (though many a time you thought of flipping a tray in his face). This time, you didn’t think yourself a choice when you balled your fist up to jab him in the temple. He’d made a sharp mistake in thinking that Thor hadn’t tried to train you where he could. 

‘Never let your guard down, (y/n). That is the first line of defense, my lady.’ It echoed in your head as if you were back within the gardens that day with Thor and Frigga. She always said if you had need of anything, her door was open for you. The race of Light Elves afforded superstrength. It was enough to daze Loki momentarily. Enough for you to slide out from under him with a rough slam onto the floor. Oh god… what did you do?


	2. Birthright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki takes what he believes he is entitled to. You just... happen to be there for the ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blegh, I'm not quite sure I approve of this.

The room was dead silent. Earlier, you had been violently screaming for anyone to help. Yet one could hear a pin drop upon the floor. You had HIT Loki the same way you might hit a guard that couldn't take no for an answer. Thor had intended his training for strangers you were sure, never Loki. Though you had nearly knocked him off the bed, Loki was himself a god. He could take the abuse whereas a Midgardian likely could not. You could run, couldn't you? Surely Loki would wake later. Yes he might be in a silent rage for revenge but the point remained. He would be okay. Yes, you could run. 

But that wasn't your nature. You wouldn't leave someone you once considered a friend even a teasing one. 

As you shook yourself out of shock, you slid back up the bed. "No, no... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit you." the words slipped nervously out of your lips. Your trembling fingers slid his hair away from his handsome face. Loki was indeed awake with a blinding headache nearly overcoming his senses if not for his ability to focus beyond all things. 

"Have it your way," He whispered softly. Once again he lurched forth to pin you back upon his bed. It was different this time. It wasn't a game anymore. He wretched your wrists out from under you to sharply jerk them up and pressed them tightly together behind your back. The bangles around your wrists shifted to envelope into a sort of tight band binding them together. The harder you tugged at them the harder they bound around your wrists. "I intended this to go far differently but Thor seems to have implanted it within your mind that you can abuse a god." Loki mused, forcing your chest to the plush sheets with a hand pressing down between your shoulder blades. 

His nimble fingers quickly ripped and pulled at the thin fabric of your dress to stretch the slit up to your hip. "I never meant to hurt you!" You retorted, attempting to wiggle your hips away to no avail. Loki was far too quick. Pushing the fabric away he hooked his fingers between your panties, forcing them between the groove of your cheeks. "I am sure," he mused at you. His hand came down on one cheek before the other with a stinging ring before gripping your ass in his hands. He did so love a full figured woman. "Now present yourself to me." Loki commanded. 

You hesitated looking over your shoulder to where Loki was curled over you. "Did I stutter, pet?" He snarled, grasping your chin in his slender hand. With a squeeze he again repeated, "Arch your pretty back and offer yourself up to me, I won't repeat it." Loki snarled, shoving your head into the pillows. You buried your face into the fluffy pillows in shame. How could he ask something like this of you? Thor would never... You knew now Loki had been simply waiting for Thor to leave. If anyone heard the sobs or wails spilling out with Thor around, it would be different. But he wasn't here. He would never be here again. Survive... You reminded yourself as your hips pushed up. 

Shyly at first. After several more reddening slaps to your ass, it seemed you pleased him. Your knees steadied yourself on the bed. "Yes that is more like it," Loki hummed in approval. His hands spread your cheeks widely, sharply biting one cheek. As quickly as he had latched down, he pulled away lapping the blood away momentarily. The screams echoed within the chambers. Why did you have to come back? You asked yourself. You could have run away and no one would be the wiser... 

"There is no where you could have ran where I would not see." Loki is quick to snuff out such thoughts. He slides the thin fabric separating his hungry eyes from the lips of your womanhood to the side. His hot breath tickles against your entrance one more time. "No matter where you go, I'll always find you." Loki set an almost soft kiss against your entrance before delving his tongue forward. His tongue twisted within your cavern, stroking your velvety walls. Almost as soon as it began, Loki slid his tongue from within you. His tongue stroked up a long line almost searching for something. In fact you had no idea even what it was! You only knew by the surge of pleasure what it might be. Goosebumps slid up your bound arms. 

"Oooh," the moan slipped out before you could help it. Loki's tongue stopped its swirl around the bundle of nerves. "So quick to moan for me? Here I was thinking you more than a harlot," Loki pulled up, whispering softly against your ear. The flesh of the tip of his cock pressed against your entrance. You knew what it was having seen Thor's bare body the many days you cared for him. It was one thing to see it and another entirely to feel it as you were that moment. Your head raised to look Loki in his icy eyes. 

"Please don't Lo-" you shrieked out as Loki's hips slammed forward into yours. His cock plunged deep within your warm body to sheathe himself within you. Even he gave a sharp shudder feeling your walls clamping around his cock tightly. Drawing his hips back, Loki plunged deep inside of your body. You stifled the sharp cries threatening to spill out of your chest. Why was he moving so quickly! Why was he being so cruel? Loki glanced down to his cock with a small smile teasing his slender lips: blood slipped down between your union. It was always Loki's thought that Thor and you had relations. To his shock, you were actually of all things a virgin. Perhaps it was the other maids that led him to that thought... Or how close the two of you seemed. 

"Ah here I thought your virginity was his," Loki chuckled lowly in your ear. His body curled over yours as he rocked himself within you, deeper and harder. _"And it's mine."_ Loki hummed in approval, twisting your head around to capture your lips in a dominating kiss in which you could still taste yourself on his tongue. His hands trailed down your sides before curving in, pulling your breasts free of the tight dark green fabric keeping them from sight. In no time at all Loki was shoving you both across the bed all for his pleasure. It was almost primal the way he moved with definite purpose: not to mate, but to ravage. 

It wouldn’t last long. Loki didn’t need it to. With a thrust that might have been deeper than the norm, Loki’s seed coated your warm channel. You could feel him shuddering against your body, his hips involuntarily jerking for more. He rode out the sensations within your body before sliding out of you with a wet pop of his cock. Taking a moment to catch his barings he fell back onto the bed dragging you along with. Once urging one leg over his hips and propping you up on your knees he spun you around, taking your nipple in his mouth for a suckle while his other hand flicked it’s twin. Your salty tears fell onto his black hair. “Stop… I… I understand now.” The words slipped out of your plump lips. Though Loki was intrigued, he did little to pull away from the swell of your breast. 

Loki had never cared for you. In fact, you were rather sure that he only played amicable becase of Lady Frigga’s affections for you. As a friend of his mother’s surely he felt the responsibility to behave. “Understand what exactly?” Loki muttered as he moved to the other breast, steadying your hips up. “You only wanted this to mark over the place of your brother. You were wrong…” You muttered, the sensation of being ravaged, as a virgin no less, setting in the sore muscles of your pussy. It was one thing that he took you. Horrible as it was… but Loki had stained your very womanhood with his sticky seed. 

It took a few more seconds for Loki’s lips to pull away from your nipple with a sticky string of saliva connecting the two. “You’re mistaken in thought. You may have been Thor’s maid but you are always to be my slut, sweet pet.” Loki chided at you, mocking in tone. How could he just… speak so carelessly as if you had no history with him before? Had you not been there to help him too if he was injured? He rose his slender fingers into your entrance, delving his fingers inside. A quick prod and he retrieved his fingers out of your entrance once more. Only to wipe his essence on your pink cheeks. “And this is my birthright.”


	3. Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's tainting you... and you can feel it.  
> Not only did he steal your virginity... but now he's causing you to be a liar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back in school full time so posts may be a bit slower.   
> This chapter is a bit disconnected from the others as it's not primarily sexual.

You couldn’t look at Lady Frigga at all today. Not at breakfast or lunch in fact! It was finally dinner and while Loki was his same self: you were scared out of your wits. You had thoroughly bathed yourself after he took your innocence that morning yet you could smell him on your body. His so called ‘love bites’ covered your right shoulder. Loki wished for you to display them which was why your long hair was in a curly updo atop of your head with stray curls spilling down your soft back. For a maid, you felt a bit too dressed up. It was uncomfortable to know that people could see what Loki had done to you. Your friends had even gotten in on the chitter! Before long Frigga would know. It was only a matter of time. Was Loki not ashamed of what he’d done?

He simply sat there watching you dress in another gown he had requested for the evening. A beautiful floor length gown threaded in gold that followed every curve of your body. He adored even the curves you were most embarrassed of. You knew that from a chit chat this morning after he claimed you in which he stroked along the dips of your body. The neckline of the dress fell drastically low to expose your breasts and perhaps a mark of Loki’s teeth. The bangles were slid on before you clasped the golden collar onto your neck with a sigh. It was rare that you were allowed to wear another color but Loki saw it fitting that you wear white in both dress and the sheer scarf that fell off your shoulders to your elbows. 

Was he making a mockery of the fact that he had stolen your virginity that morning? Likely, you thought. You were thankful for the beautiful dress and scarf yes… but you knew it all served a greater purpose to Loki. No, he didn’t simply like his maids in a particular way. Loki was getting off to the sight of you like this while also keeping you in place without shoes or luxuries such as jewels, make up or nail polish. He’d even gone as far as to tell you not to waver from the smell you typically wore. “Is this fitting for you?” You said with contempt. Loki looked up from the book in his lap to motion you closer. He would place it on his bed as you neared before giving you a spin. 

He knew that you rather nothing more than to be out of the room. His hands fell upon the fabric tight around your ass with a pleased smile. More dresses with slits… he noted to himself. How else would he see such beautiful legs? “As fitting as it can be, pet.” He noted, pulling you down to sit on one of his thighs while stroking up your jaw. “When Mother asks you of our relations, you will tell her you are a willing party.” Loki said dryly as though he were talking of breakfast. It was a jab to your ladyhood and modesty. Loki could care less. 

Tell her that this morning was voluntary? As if Thor had been banished and you celebrated by opening your legs to Loki with open arms! It was an insult to Thor’s memory to imply that what could have been a sister rushed into Loki’s arms. Perhaps you had a warped view. She could have assumed you were in need of consolation. Thor… you missed Thor. His arms were always warming. He often called you his ‘little babe.’ For often you were in need of talking to him. His advice was always brash, full of arrogance and little to no filter. But that was what made Thor so… so fun! 

When you hadn’t answered, Loki pulled you against his chest a bit roughly. “Something on your mind?” He asked. You had much on your mind and little to say to Loki. For sake of finding that safe place though, of course you spilled open. If Loki really wanted to, he could have always delved inside of your mind anyway. “She would think I opened my legs immediately at Thor’s departure…” You moved your hands to cup your eyes. “As though he meant nothing to me,” You added, your eyes were hot with the tickle of tears. It was the thought that Thor meant nothing and others would tell him, should he ever return, that pulled at your heart strings. Thor always teased that you would fall into a world of chaos if he left. He never meant that to come to fruition because he never intended to leave

Hearing you speak of Thor… Loki could feel the familiar tickle of jealousy in his belly. He was an incredibly selfish god. When he had something or someone, he wanted them to be entirely his. Loki’s facial expressions hardened. “You speak of him as a lover. Does he mean so much to you?” He said, laying down in his bed to gently lay you on your side before joining you. Loki brought your hand to his lips to lay a kiss on each knuckle. Oddly affectionate. You knew for a fact that Loki could not do being alone for long. Select periods yes but… he had a habit of coming undone if it was too long. 

You responded with a nod. Loki’s eyes seemed to flare as he thought more about it. For a moment, you were silent. It was probably foolish to speak up… but you did. “It bothers you?” You asked. You battled with whether or not you wanted to know. Curiosity bid you to ask stupid questions. How could you know if he felt more for you than the hand of lust? Loki was an expert liar. Most of the time, he could lie flawlessly. It was when he had to look at your pretty face that he found himself unable to. Loki moved to hover over you. “You are mine. Every worry and sentiment ought to be of me alone. I am your king,” Loki smoothed over. 

There it was. Royal privelege at its finest. Did you wish for something else? You weren’t sure. He had been the first man you had ever felt. You wanted to be angry at his betrayal and sexual objectification of your body. You wanted to scream at him of how unfair it was when the both of you had grown together. Yet you felt nothing. Not a warm pool of being owned, not a searing hatred. The statement left you longing for another answer. “Here I thought it was something more.” You frowned, looking up into his vibrant blue eyes. Honesty was one of the traits that Frigga had come to adore in you. So innocent, carefree and honest about everything. 

He found it disgusting. 

\--

Tense. 

You knew she had something to say. It was on the tip of her tongue all dinner long as you stood behind Loki and saw to whatever it was he might need. Finally, she felt the need to say what was on her mind as you offered Loki a slice of some sort of cake. “(Y/N)?” Your name rolled from her tongue smoothly. Usually you would be thrilled to hear from her. This time you knew what she had to say. Setting his plate down, your hands came to cup the front of your dress nervously. What a god awful liar you were. 

“Yes, my queen?” You asked, sliding around the table to stand beside her. She rises out of her seat, sliding away a curl that hid your love bites. “You smell of my son.” Frigga remarked. You nod in response. Of course you could always humor her by saying of course but as honest as a woman you hoped yourself to be, you could not will yourself to say that. Loki’s eyes averted down, listening whether or not you would be faithful to him. “Lord Loki and I… joined this morning, please don’t think ill of me. I-I didn’t do it to replace him.”

She knew you spoke of the union. How could she ignore it when her son had asserted dominance over your shoulders and breast. Something struck her as being odd. Your eyes wouldn’t lock with hers. That cheerful demeanor and hopeful attitude that she so loved on you seemed a distant memory. She would have thought that such an occasion would be a happy one. Loki was pleased enough by your response. Frigga slid the scarf up to cover your exposed body. “Then why are you so melancholy? Is my son not a catch of his own?” She asked. A pause. “You miss him?” 

Loki tensed.

“Very much,” You answered. Looking back to Loki, he’d nearly broken the glass in his hand as he sipped of his strong wine. Mother missed him, (Y/N) missed him. Was there anywhere he could go that was not tainted by the smear of his brother’s name? Frigga brought you forward for a kiss to your forehead. “Now, now… have faith that he will return little miss. Thor would share much joy in knowing you have joined with Loki.” Frigga teased you softly, looking up to her son. Loki feigned a smile of agreement. You shifted uncomfortably in your chair… swearing you could still feel Loki’s essence on your skin. “He would,” You agreed. If the manner in which it came up was anything other than what it was… of course. How could you keep lying to the woman that had given you a real life?


	4. Reveal your secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Left alone to deal with the day, Friga comes to your side. She has much to reveal and so little time to do it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post as promised!   
> No real warning for this chapter honestly. It's purely development.

Your naked body was slumped on the bed where he left you. He'd asked you to stay with him whether because he was lonely or simply too tired to send you off to the maiden chambers. Your image of being a proper maid was falling in shambles right in front of your very eyes. There was a certain amount of pride that came with being a honest maid. Now that Loki was stripping the title from you, you had been somewhat lost. Loki seemed to have it all together. What need did he have of a maid? Simply pleasure. Over the brief time that you had become his maid, gone were your friends. They weren't speaking to you.... In fact they parted like the Red Sea. All but one that was. A quiet old woman who seemed not to care one way or another as long as you still saw her as who she was. 

As you woke, you knew Loki wasn't in the bed any longer. He had an awful habit of burying his head in your hair from days of snuggling up to his mother as a child. It was a part of why long hair was so attractive to him. You pulled the crisp sheets up to your chest as you sat up. Long clumps of hair fell of the updo that had been shaken from pins during the events of last night. The stinging between your legs was likely of the events of the morning before. It was painful to be taken the way Loki had done it... But nonetheless what done was done. He had taken your sweet virginity for his own. Quite proudly so. 

"(Y/N)," the voice was soft, unafraid. Her again? You scrambled to hide behind Loki's darker sheets. "Lady Frigga," you gasped. This sort of surprise was common when you were a child, a preteen but now you were a deflowered woman! Frigga quietly slid away from the window where she stood to come to your side. As she bent down on a knee, you were quick to shake your head. How could she be bending to you? Frigga was a humble woman. Her hands took yours with a shake of her head. 'Relax' you could nearly hear her soft voice trilling in your ear. You stilled. When she said to be still, you would be still. A brief glance around the room said that he wasn't there. "Where is Loki?" You asked nervously. You were afraid to speak out of term without him being there. 

Act. Your mind spoke for you. Act like you wanted Loki. Act like he was your world. Frigga set her hand on yours. "He is a king, (y/n). There are other duties that come with the pleasures of taking whomever he desires." Frigga answered. Your blood ran cold. The elder queen rose to sit by you, pressing locks of (h/c) behind your long elven ear. She barely glanced at the vivacious bites to your neck, trailing her fingers along bruised skin. Loki had been rough with you. You could barely speak... Nor meet her eyes. Lady Frigga was wise to what her sons were doing. However, you didn't want to break her heart by telling her how Loki had taken you yesterday. Loki had no remorse for his actions. Every day that passed seemed to have him spiraling away from the Loki you thought you knew. Mischievous, sometimes mean but harmless.

The next moment, you stuttered. "Please don't tell him this. I... I'm sure it's just stress," you cried out. Loki couldn't know that his mother knew about the rape. How could she not though? You were always so modest before about your body... Now it was on display for the palace to see. She doubted that you had spread your legs voluntarily for Loki without serious effort on his behalf. Frigga kissed the top of your head as she brought you into a warm embrace. "It's not uncommon for his kind to rape and steal a wife. I had hoped his father and I snuffed that out of him." Frigga explained. His kind? Almost as soon as you opened your mouth, she shushed you. "My dear Odin saved him of Jotunheim when he was just a babe. They abandoned him like nothing better than dinner scrap." She sighed. Also not a surprise. As Frost Giants were, if an offspring didn't live up to standards quickly they could be disposed of. You knew some through learning how to read and taking off into a world of books. 

It shouldn't have shocked you so badly but it had. "As it is there is little I can tell Loki to change his mind of taking you this way but You mustn't let him treat you like this..." Frigga frowns. She seemed almost remorseful that she hadn't had enough foresight to intervene. Frigga knew that he was raping you. It was out there. You didn't have to hide it like this. She moved to stand, walking over to a desk where she had sat down a warm orange smelling tea. "I can't tell him anything to make him not do it..." You frowned softly. If you begged, it only seemed to turn Loki on more. If you hit him, he took it as a challenge to ravage you. If you ran, he would only drag you back. You were nothing but a body to him you thought. 

Frigga brought the tea over to you, sliding what looked like a leaf into the cinnamon spiced orange tea. It was sickly sweet. As you took a sip you couldn't help note the bitterness of the leaf. "Ugh," you choked a bit less than gracefully. Frigga chuckled gently. "It's of a plant in my garden. The taste is putrid but it should assist in preventing his seed from taking root." She noted. You flushed as she handed you a bag of the dried leaves. Taking another sip, you looked down again. You knew Frigga was doing what she could. Why she always treated you so well you had no idea! Frigga sat back down next to you, rubbing her slender fingers under your chin. "Now don't let him take away your cherry self," Frigga couldn't help note that you'd been solemn. Of course... If Loki abandoned you, there was no way that you could marry now. She urged you to drink more of the tea before taking you to the bathroom. More than a queen, she was a humble person who never seemed to take her title too seriously. 

You smiled warmly at her as she lowered you into a hot bath. She looked almost in the distance as she helped you bathe in the warm smell of vibrant native Asgardian flowers. It hurt you to think she might be upset over this. Was it your fault for bringing up bad memories of the Jotun? "Frigga?" You called, washing the soaps off of your body. "I admit I had more to speak to you about than him," She sighs, helping you out once more. Something was on her mind. It must have been pressing if she felt the urgent need to speak to you about it. You dry off quickly before applying soft lotions to your body. "Anything," You quickly respond beginning to pin half of your hair back, leaving a few wispy strands in front. Loki would surely approve.

"Do you remember when you were small? Before your crush on Loki so long ago and before coming here." Frigga asks, bringing up those old feelings of having a small crush on the younger boy. Thor had always laughed at you about your affections for Loki saying you could do much better than that. You always hushed him about it. Frigga knew of that not because of her magic but because you had told her. After a few years, the crush settled. 

Memories of a life before coming to Asgard were much more scarce. Frigga told you at the time that you were of a orphanage. "The orphanage?" You asked. Frigga somewhat nodded her head. "It wasn't quite what I made it out to be." Frigga explained. What else could it be? You fell a bit frozen looking over to Frigga. "Then what was it?" You asked curiously. It was never your place to act angry. Frigga was the only mothering figure you knew although you could never call her that by name. Being a liar was never in her personality either. You could never label her as such but you couldn't deny the curiosity of wanting to know what she was going to tell you. "Frigga?" You urged her on. 

She was apprehensive. "Odin thought it best to leave this in the past but with recent events I cannot let it lie. It isn't in the nature of light elves to abandon young. Alfheim offered their youngest daughter for Asgard as a peaceful gift. As rare as their gifts are, Odin thought it best to accept." The words flowed off her lips smoothly as she spoke them. Her slender fingertips came to rest upon your bare shoulders with the softest of sighs teasing her lips. "Your place as a maid to our boys was solely dependent on the thought that you might lean one way or another." She explained. It had always been her belief that Odin would have liked you to be Loki's. It was her thought that you were too carefree for the god that could be so easily annoyed. 

You gave her a blank stare. As a 'gift' were you a... tool of pleasure? Or was this a thing of marriage? "I don't understand," You frowned. Yes you understood in one manner of speaking. In another you couldn't understand what this meant for you if Odin had preferred to leave it in the past. Perhaps it could have been a heavy blow or a lot of responsibility but it rather paled in comparison to the last few days with Loki. You had no memory of Alfheim. Your life, which was crumbling around you, was here in Asgard. Frigga curled a strand of hair around her finger. "It is why he considers you his birthright," She explained, your hand falling back onto hers to console. You knew what you were...

Yet another birthright to claim from his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to comment. I love input. 
> 
> Reader's heritage is actually not going to be a super large position in the story as a note.


	5. More than a pretty face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The maiden Sif pays you a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sif was placed as she had something of a relationship with the boys during their childhood.   
> Thus should have also known the reader.

Since Thor had been banished, there were many revelations. Your mind was swimming uncharacteristically with the weight of all you had been told. You could still feel Loki from the other night. Harder and quicker your hips would draw down along his. His manhood filled your inner curves, stroking along bundles of nerves as he moved up against you. Deep pleasured moans filled the chambers to the stinging slap of skin. The sheets strewn aside… Loki’s hand buried in your hair as he held you tightly while his thick seed coated your inner walls. It all made sense now. Many times a day you wondered why Loki chose you to be his love doll, his play thing… his bitch. It was a stab at Thor. You were sure of that much. 

He might have been misguided of the nature of the relationship but he certainly knew what purpose you could potentially play to the future king of Asgard. Loki saw Thor completely different from you. All the others did. They saw as careless, brash and a man that would soar forward to take care of Asgard regardless of consequences. At night you saw the man that was burdened with terrible responsibility that others could not even hope to understand save perhaps Odin. Loki could only wish to think of so much responsibility. 

Yet now it was his. Now Thor had been banished to Midgard and you were for his brother’s pleasure. You couldn’t keep thinking like this! This was the stuff of those that pitied themselves. It wasn’t like you. You had to stomach what had become of you and take it in stride. It had been a long day of caring for your body and Loki’s chambers after Frigga left. You reflected on what you should tell Loki when he came drained of a day’s work as new king of Asgard. Perhaps try a new approach? 

The door had creaked open before you were really ready for it. In came a familiar face though it wasn’t at all who you were expecting… “Sif!” You shrieked, running over to jump onto the girl. She caught you with a warm laugh playing off her lips, swinging around in a circle. Now, Sif had always been one for Thor. She was the one you always thought in your heart would marry Thor not you. In fact, you would have been happy for them. It hadn’t happened. She set you back onto your barren feet, holding your smaller hand in hers to give you a spin. “Elves, ever dainty. I see Loki wasted no time in dressing you for his eye.” She smiled warmly, “It’s nice to see you too (F/N).” Sif voided the formalities.  
She was clearly unsettled with your attire. Your beautiful skin was out on display with long slits to your hips and low dipping necklines in Loki’s trademark color. It was almost sickening to her to see you forced in such a way. Thor would never treat his dearest friend this way. The god found it fine that you liked the rich swell of your breasts hidden as much as your plump backside. Your cheeks heated up looking down to the way your breasts formed much cleavage. “Does it look bad?” You fretted. She gave a shake of her head. “For such a modest maiden, I find myself jarred.” Sif responded as she took you out to the balcony of Loki’s chambers that sat overlooking Frigga’s beautiful gardens. 

The flowers were blooming magnificently. From above, one could smell the flowers and even the wood of the trees braiding in a relaxing scent. It reminded you of Frigga whom always relaxed you with her mere presence. “Why have you come Sif?” You asked. It… wasn’t that this was unlike Sif. She tried to cut out as much time to see you as she could. You were a childhood friend after all. No, she tried… but she was a very busy maiden often out on vivacious missions with Thor and company. They must have been lost without him. He was the glue of them all. Sif leaned her elbows onto the railing, “We all knew in our hearts he would abuse you if Thor left.” Sif frowned, she had heard all about the rumors that were spiraling around the palace. Loki had forced himself upon you more than once. After the first time, you simply gave into it. No one would protect you from his abuse. Frigga wanted to do something of it even. She swore to speak to Loki near the end of your little chat with her. 

“It’s… not that bad,” You insisted. He hadn’t gone to extremes. It was just… when he was in the mood, you had better have been too. Sif cocked her eyebrow at you. “Did he not rip your innocence of you? Or am I catching lies?” Sif questioned. The maids had reported the blood on Loki’s sheets from the first time he ravaged your virginal body without so much as the consideration to care for your chance of pregnancy. Frigga had been the one to cater to that. You couldn’t lie to Sif. She was the sort of woman to milk out the truth. “Yes but… he’s a good man, Sif.” You said.

She snorted sharply. “I’ve never known him to be.” Sif curled a lock of her dark hair around a finger. You bowed your head gently in acknowledgement of what she had been through herself with Loki. A few seconds later, Sif spoke again. “He will continue down this path until we seek Thor back out. I have had no luck in asking Loki to cease his banishment.” Sif sighed, setting her cheek in her hand. Of course she was always willing to go just a little further but… if she could do it without obeying the express command of a king, that would be for the best. “…but you might be able to convince Loki,” She added. 

There was the reason for the visit. You knew she was concerned of you but she likely did this for Thor as well. If it included Thor coming home? Anything. “What should I do?” You asked Sif when your sharp hearing caught the door of the chambers creaking open again. Your eyes darted to where Sif had stood, only to find she had flipped over the balcony, only holding on with one hand. Her face was near to yours as she pulled herself up. “I hope you would be able to answer that yourself.” She said as she dropped with a flip down to the ground before darting off. Cheetah of a woman she was. You envied her. She was so… so free. They all respected her.  
Unlike you. 

You could feel him coming closer. His arms wound around your waist to pull you to the hardness of his chest. His lips kissed along the crook of your neck. “Mother says I should take care that I am not forcing myself upon you,” He whispered in your ear. His voice dripped irritation that he had to deal with this sort of thing. He’d thought you played your part well in lying but who knew him more than Frigga? She knew you had been deflowered by him. A fact he carried with pride. The more that bit of news flowed around the castle, the more peacock feathers Loki seemed to grow. He indeed stole an Elven princess’s virginity. 

Loki had shocked you into goosebumps drifting up and down your arms. “She is smarter than you dare give her credit.” You replied to him, feeling him harden up under the pants he wore. Loki grunted in response, spinning you around to bury his face in the swell of your cleavage. “There are many strange smells in my chambers. Who did you have?” He snarled, biting down on one of your breasts hard enough to draw blood. It seemed the chat with Frigga did little to change the way he approached you. “Your mother… Sif…” You softly replied. He lifted his head up from your cleavage, molding your breasts in his hands. “Please Loki… we are outside.” You noted, looking down to the small children of the palace sitting to watch maidens play the harp. 

Loki hummed in response, “Sif?” He asked between drifting a hand down in between your legs. It felt different this time. He wasn’t simply going for his own pleasure? His fingers massaged along your pussy lips before pressing on that oh so sensitive button beneath your panties. His other hand busied itself stroking up your silky legs. With his other hand massaging your breast, his lips caught the opposing nipple for a wet suckle. “I suppose she came to ask you mercy on Thor.” Loki’s eyes narrowed at the thought. If he came, he would take everything Loki had grown attached to the last few days: the crown and you. 

You shook gently, “Yes… but I… I would like to see him,” the moan slid out of your throat before you could really help it. This was so wrong… but it felt so right when he sucked your breast and teased you in such a way. “Is that so?” Loki hissed. “I assume you would wish your fanciful dreams upon him and shower him in the affections that belong to me.” He snarled, pulling his body away fully. The wonderful ministrations came to a stop leaving you feeling helpless. “Loki please…” You weren’t sure what the ‘please’ was for. Please come back and touch me? Or was it please let me see Thor? Your hand reached out to pull upon the golden necklace that sat on his chest. 

“I’ve done nothing to warrant your paranoia of Thor.” You frowned, Loki scoffed at that. Perhaps Thor and you had yet to take your relationship to that level yet… but you would. Thor would be sure to take any pleasures of him. Loki’s arms folded in an off putting manner. “It may have passed your knowledge… but as my maid, you are mine alone.” Loki was trying to put you back in your place. The fire built in your belly. As a maid… you had heard that title all your life. Now, you had heard enough!

“And as your princess of Alfheim? Can you afford me anything as the princess you deflowered so harshly?” You snapped back at him. It left him, for once, wordless. How did you know? He pressed himself back against the swell of your chest. “How did you learn of your heritage?” Loki asked. It was his hope to keep it hidden some time longer. Oh but he knew that it was mother who must have divulged the information to you. It showed in your eyes. “I see…” Loki frowned. As a princess, he couldn’t simply treat you like trash. You had been posed to marry either prince at one point in your life. 

He rose his hand to kiss the top of your knuckles, “I promise to take you to see him… but you must know I am a jealous man. Do not test me…” He warned in a growl. It didn’t matter that you were a princess. He had made his claim on you. You drew your hand out of his, “Thank you Loki.” You smiled warmly. Ha, you could be more than a pretty face!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment if you need anything.
> 
> ~S


	6. Reunions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As requested, after all.

"This is a ridiculous idea,"

Loki had a frown fixed to his lips. An Asgardian, no an Alfheim princess, dressed in Midgardian attire? He had never heard of something so ludicrous. However you insisted upon it simply because Loki wore a rather dashing suit. It'd been the first time you so blatantly called him handsome since he'd taken you for his own. Although he was pleased with it, he wasn't so pleased about your fussing over seeing Thor. Loki resented how Thor could make you behave. You didn't just admire Thor. You were smitten with his brother! The jealousy felt more like a cold rage as he sat in a plush chair wondering what to do of these affections. The sooner you forgot of your love for Thor, the better he thought.

"Dove, are you near finished? I've many things to do in a day." Loki called as he impatiently waited. It wasn't fully for you that he agreed to take you to see his brother. No, he thought you would make it all so much more believable. A large portion of it was to smear it in Thor's face that his own maiden was now his. He found himself flipping his scepter rather pridefully. Yes... There was truly no better way to humiliate the fallen Prince than claim all that was his. Enveloped in his thoughts, he hadn't realized you slipped of the bathroom until his eyes focused on the deep wine red of your dress. "Midgardian attire is so fun," You softly noted to Loki. A beautiful knee length pencil shaped dress with a deep v-neck left little to Loki's imagination. Your long silken legs had slipped into a ribbon laced matching red heel. Loki's hand outstretched to stroke your calve while the other brought your slightly curled tresses between his fingertips. Everything you wore shouted Thor... Down to the red tinted lips.

Releasing your hair of his fingers, it bounced back around your hips proudly. "You've represented him beautifully," Loki spat, turning his gaze away. Clearly you were shedding loose that modest outside. Mother would have objected somewhat, he thought. He took your waist in his arms as he rose.

This was beginning to feel like a terrible agreement.

\--

You had never been to Midgard before. When you thought of it, you hadn’t been much of anywhere before. The palace had always been your home. There were very rare occurrences in which you left. A few being festivals, Frigga’s shopping trips and to gather medicinal herbs. All of these were with Thor of course. He could share your wonder without making you feel lesser than he. Loki surely didn’t intend to make you feel moronic but at times, he did. It was Loki’s way of course. It had been Loki’s own request to speak to Thor considering the ‘state’ of things so he said. Loki had told you before that his father, Thor’s father, had fallen into Odinsleep. Likely he would not return of it. It saddened you for lady Frigga. You yourself? You felt sorrow for Odin. He had been such a beacon of peace while you lived in the palace. It worried you to think what Loki would subject you with time to come

“I’ve a surprise for you brother,” Loki whispered under his breath. His brother solemn but understanding of what surely was and had to be. Perfectly in line with what Loki hoped of this meeting. Of course his words were moving but as he was a silver tongue, he preferred a little bait to ram home what must have been. Thor’s dejected gaze lifted. “What is it?” He asked, a surprise. Surely Loki would not jest at him being at rock bottom. There was no up ejected from his home with no one on earth to call his own. Loki’s gaze turned to the side. Seeming as though you came of nowhere, you had lunged forward into Thor’s waiting arms. It was initial shock followed by the raise of his fist to come down upon you. It never happened. Instead he pulled you back by your waist. 

“(Y/N)? (Y/N)! My little babe, it is you!” Thor’s warm laugh rattled through the confines of the room. Your arms threw around his neck to hold him close. Oh you didn’t mean to start the water works but they surely came dripping down your soft cheeks. “Oh Thor,” You began, almost affectionate before you simply punched him in the chest time and time again before his large hand cupped your wrists in his own. “How could you dare unleash yourself upon Jotunheim. You cannot come home can’t you see the ridiculousness of all you’ve done! Mother misses you so,” You sobbed against Thor. 

Loki’s eyes couldn’t help but to roll in the back of his head. He made a sharp ‘ha,’ as he paced to the side of the room. It was disgusting the lax nature a maid could have… but Thor created what he preferred for himself. It didn’t help that he felt endlessly jealous over the manner in which you fell against him. It was as if you loved Thor. “I am aware of what I’ve done, m’lady.” Thor rumbled. You knew he was apologetic for being caught, but not the action itself. Thor would have done it again if given the chance. “I am truly sorry.” Thor frowned, gazing you over. As to not beat the horse dead, you accepted his apology with only a sharp whine, the back of your hand rubbing away the tears. Thor’s wandering eyes couldn’t help notice the change in your attire. Under his care you were so modest and carefree. Yet now… 

“What have you done?” Thor looked up to Loki. Loki’s bored eyes had been fixed on the glass doors to the side of him. Almost waiting to leave as if it hadn’t barely been minutes that (Y/N) had been in his brother’s arms. “I know not what you mean, brother.” Loki answered, looking up with a most cocky smile on his lips. Even on Thor’s lap, you could feel Thor’s chest raising quicker with distinct rage. His eyes sharpened as though he was ready to blow. From the way he gripped his fist you knew that Thor was not willing to calm down. It was what Loki expected. Thor had always treated you like his sweetest sister or perhaps it was meant to be his lover. “You’ve stolen what wasn’t yours to steal! It was not yours nor anybody else’s to swipe!” Thor snarled out. 

Anyone knew that Loki had not wooed you so quickly. Surely you might have gone to Loki for comfort but as to give him your virginity? Thor had worked long and hard to instill a pride in even you. You would not have divulged such a treasure upon sweet nothings whispered in your long elven ears. Loki couldn’t slide the wicked grin off of his face, “With father’s death and your exile, it is my right to choose a queen as king of Asgard. Did you truly delude yourself to think I would not take the princess of Alfheim? Simply because she was under your wing does not grant her immunity of marriage.” Loki moved a leg over the other as he pressed his hand under his chin. 

You nearly choked. “Marriage? Loki I never agreed…” The sharp ‘tsk’ of Loki’s tongue cut you off. Clearly Loki had chosen what you would be to him. Your consent was unnecessary to the cause. If he wanted you to be his wife you simply would be. How could he ruin your moment with Thor by making such a claim on you? It riled Thor up even further, “You would force her of all people to become your bride?” Thor’s eyebrows furrowed. “This is sickening, Loki. Even for a trickster like you.” He added. But what else on earth could he say? It didn’t matter if he did not approve of the betrothal. It would not change a thing in the end. He would still make you his wife. 

It was his only hope that someone would intervene into this madness Loki was posing. He could not. Loki merely turned his dull gaze back to the window. “Come, (Y/N) we’ve much to finish.” Loki bid, pushing himself off of the wall to walk over to you. You slid your body above Thor softly to utter into his ear. 

_Please come home soon._


	7. Sight

Marriage. Wedding.

The words bounded around your mind for what felt like an eternity. It was madness. The one thing that Lady Frigga and the All-Father had promised you freely. Yet now it was to be forced. Perhaps it wouldn’t have been so bad if it could be done slowly. Perhaps even a bit endearing? Loki was pressing the issue since the two of you returned to Asgard that day in creating preparations between his many duties as king. You had barely gotten any sleep thinking of the events to come. You knew Loki wasn’t the boy you remembered even a few weeks ago. What changed? You weren’t altogether sure. 

It was early morning when the door creaked open. You had done your usual in putting together the bed you two shared and running laundry to be done. It kept you busy. Loki would have afforded any maid to help you, of course. He found it kept you from wandering if he let you care for your chambers. It mused him to think he had a princess and a housewife in one. The title always brought a sneer to your lips. You were not simply a maiden of multiple household talents. Sif… wanted you to learn to be more than that. You wanted to be too. 

Moving to see who came in, it surprised you to see it was Loki. Usually you expected the companionship of Frigga or Sif. The warrior three used to visit you more when you were one of Thor’s maids but it seemed Loki did not approve of them being alone with you any longer. Sif was even a stretch but as she was one of mother’s favorites, it was harder to deny her access to you. Loki strode in with his usual garb in place and scepter in his other hand. “(Y/N),” He bid you over to slide what he held into your other hand. It was a bouquet of fluffy flowers arraying from an ivory shade with deep greens. Surely of Frigga’s garden, you thought. It was bizarre to see the white wrap around the stems…. A delicate touch to a bouquet. 

“Flowers?” You asked, looking down to them. It wasn’t that you were unappreciative of the kind gesture. No man had ever brought you flowers. The gesture was bizarre of a man forcing you into marriage. Loki smiled in response as you gave them a wiff. They smelled beautifully. You formed a vase to slide the plump flowers into when you felt Loki’s arms winding around your waist, “I’ve taken a day off for you, the jeweler has completed a piece I’ve had him make.” He explained his scepter having been set down in its rightful place. It seemed ludicrous that Loki had taken a day off to be with you. You were not at all pleased with him. You hadn’t been in some time. Especially with his pressing the issue that you would be his wife in short time. You shifted in his arms, “A piece?” You repeated after him. 

Loki chuckled somewhat, “Should a queen not have luxuries?” He asked as he drew a small black box of his pocket to present you with. Quickly popping it open, the box contained a stunning white gold ring twisting with glittering clear gems that spiraled up around the crown of the ring. The gem placed as the centerpiece was a large deep green shade, clear as could be. Your thumb teased over the centerstone when Loki spun you around to slide the ring upon your wedding ring. It should have been a beautiful moment but it felt well, in a word…

Empty. 

“Are you not pleased?” Loki questioned of you. How could you explain those feelings rattling around in your belly? You wished that Loki could understand the dream you had of an engagement but Loki was so blatant. “It’s beautiful…” You muttered under your breath. Loki could tell of the expression written on your face that you were not pleased. Loki had not expected your world to change because of a mere ring. No, he had hoped that like many maidens you would light up. Was it because he was not his brother that you seemed so unpleased? Perhaps red would have been a wise choice seeing the love you had for Thor. “You will come to love it in time just as you will love me,” Loki frowned, closing the black box and setting it upon the table. The nasty envy was creeping back up on him. He couldn’t deny that he had always been jealous of your preference for Thor much like Sif’s own. Now that he was king, you should have loved and respected him like you did Thor. Loki believed he shouldn’t have had to work for your affections.   
You were silent for some time adjusting to the feeling of the ring upon your finger. What was to be was to be after all. Thor wouldn’t be able to change the course of events from Midgard. It would only be worse on you if you fought Loki. “How is it that you love him so much? He is selfish and cruel yet you love him more than you may ever love me.” Loki grit his teeth together. Yes, he had raped you and took you for his own. Such actions weren’t unheard of within Asgard. Was it because you had not seen firsthand the families he destroyed that you were able to love him? Or perhaps he had simply wormed his way in. Loki believed he hadn’t been as barbaric as of late. When he initially snapped, he had seen red when he claimed you. 

“He is kind to me, I know he would never hurt me.” You retorted sharply. Alongside his parents, you believed that Thor would hurt you last if given the chance. You believed in his inherit goodness as a man. Somewhere in Loki, you believed that he meant to be warmer than a rapist. He simply hadn’t used his silver-tongue that day to lure you into bed. Instead he took you hard and quick. “You only say this because you cannot see what he has done.” Loki scoffed. Perhaps it was the case. You didn’t want to see what Thor had done. Nor did you want to be a part of it.“I do not wish to see it Loki.” You warned of Loki. He seemed to approve of that much as he began to gently kiss along the side of your neck. “Very well,” Loki whispered. He would not show you what you did not wish to see. Still, he thought, you should see.


End file.
